smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Allura's Rival (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
"Sis!" Juliet ran to her older sister's side with Aisa, Clover, and Astrid close behind, "Are you okay?" "Ugh," Allura rubbed her head as she was being helped up, "Yea...yea I'm okay." She smiled at her sisters while the male Smurfs rejoiced for the victory. The next day, Allura told the story on how she defeated Salome once again and how her powers were used, "...it's no big deal. I get this all the time...but I couldn't have done it without my girls by my side. My sisters and my friends." "Nice story, Allura!" Hefty gave her a thumbs up. "Oh, you're even nicer than before!" Enamored cooed, "And I've also wanted to invite you to a picnic near Smurfy Lake! You'll love it!" Allura looked surprise, then she looked at Astrid. She looked back at Enamored then smiled, "You know, pumpkin, I won't be available. But...Astrid's availability level is totes clear!" She drew Astrid close, "Go with her! She's just as fabulous as me!" "What did you do?" Astrid whispered to her sister. "Oh, come on now," Allura smirked at her, "I've seen the way you look at Enamored. Go for it!" With one push, Astrid almost toppled onto Enamored. She quickly got up and rubbed her arm. "So, uh, maybe we can sit by the lake or somethin'," she muttered, "Not like I care or anythin'." "Oh! That would be delightful! I'm at least glad I got to go with one Smurfette!" Enamored exclaimed before giving Astrid's cheek a big smooch. Astrid tried to hide her feelings, but the redness on her face told otherwise. Allura smiled sincerely as she watched her older sister go with her secret crush. When she hopped down, Juliet was standing nearby with her own smile. She walked over to Allura and embraced her. "Goodness!" Allura noticed her motives, "Now, what's this for?" "For standing up for me and Clumsy's relationship," Juliet explained before she released her, "I'm just so glad you pryed Clumsy away not because you ''wanted him." "Juliet, I'm your sister," Allura told her, "And the sister code totally says one can't steal another girl's man! Teehee!" "Yea!" Juliet giggled. "By the way, Allura," Eska interjected, "That power you did with the wave the hand was awesome! You should try it again sometime!" "Only when I portray my true beauty graciously, Eska," Allura posed, "And Salome was convinced she was the most beautiful in the village." "She what?!" They heard Vanity's voice, which made them all laugh. Back at Gargamel's lair, the red Smurfs were disappointed over another loss. "I expected more from you, Salome," Arthur scolded her gently. "But I ''tried!" Salome angrily lashed out, "Those female Smurfs just got me! I would've succeeded if it wasn't for them!" "There, there, my sweet," Arthur pulled Salome close, "You'll get your chance." "Hey!" Psycho called from the crowd, "When will we get our chance?!" "Yea!" Underbite agreed, "And why be so soft on Salome?" "Because she's my girlfriend, you idiots!" Arthur bellowed, "And besides, when Gargamel left us, he said he was going to create something that would rid of those Smurfs for good." "So, what shall we do in the meantime?" Bucky asked. "We shall wait," Arthur commanded, "Eventually, Gargamel will be coming back to us when his plan is in motion. And when it is, we'll be ready for him." As the cackle of Arthur rang through the forest, Papa Smurf was looking through his spell-book and came across a page, gasping at the sight of it. "This changes everything." The End Previous Category:Allura's Rival chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story